A heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) is an energy recovery heat exchanger that recovers heat from a hot gas stream, and produces steam useful in a process or driving a turbine that can be used in a process, or to drive a turbine for powering an electrical generator. Access doors are provided for entry into various sections of the HRSG, including the inlet duct and stack.
In a HRSG, a typical door is mounted to frame installed at the access opening that provides entry to the given section of the HRSG. Conventional doors used in HRSGs are bulky and substantial in size. Accordingly, conventional HRSG doors are unwieldy and difficult to open and to close, often requiring two or more people to open and close them, and often limit access to the access opening when they are open. This can also be the case with doors used with safes, bunkers, vaults, and the like. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is need for a door assembly that is easily opened and closed, and that is easily movable and adjustable when opened to enable it to be moved out of the way of the access opening for enabling access to the access opening without interference by the door.